Just The First Kiss
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Ferb and Vanessa are driving home from a date, and Vanessa starts to think about their relationship. Oneshot. Ferbnessa fluff!


**I love me some Ferbnessa! 3 Oh, there's a reference to a song from the series in this. It's "I'm Me" from Vanessassary Roughness. I suggest listening to it~**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, 'cause if I did, I would say screw the soccer-moms and there would be more Ferbnessa. ;)**

"Good show, wouldn't you say?" asked Ferb from the driver's seat. He was driving Vanessa back to her apartment from the theatre, they had just seen a wonderfully dark musical about a plant that thirst for human blood! His girlfriend had enjoyed it, from what he could tell, but the ride home was particularly silent as she spent most of it looking out the window.

At his words, though, she looked over from the passenger seat and nodded, "Yeah, it was great. Thanks for the tickets again," she said, and returned to the view. Ferb was curious about her behavior, but decided not to say anything further.

Vanessa glanced back at him tensely, and then relaxed when it became apparent he would say no more. She breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful he didn't ask her what she was thinking about. After all, it would have been pretty difficult to explain her thinking about kissing him.

_He's 18. You're 24._ Was one thought that flashed through her mind. She frowned at this, was it so wrong to be thinking about it? Certainly not! They had been dating a while, since he was 15, and they hadn't done anything but hand-holding, hugging, and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Ferb never pushed for anything more physical than that. Heck, Ferb never_ pushed_. He was quite the gentlemen, so perhaps that's why he hasn't made his move. She turned to look at him driving, the road scenery out his window blurred as if life was passing them buy.

_Or maybe it's because I would be his first. _

Vanessa shook her head quickly and turned back to her window. She hated thinking about this, because once she did, it always led to her thinking that she was keeping Ferb from enjoying his teenage years. Though it was plausible idea, for Ferb had been going out with her for awhile now. So whenever one of his pretty fangirls asks him out at school, he has to say, "No, sorry, I have a girlfriend." Vanessa pressed her lips together and glanced downward, feeling a little sad about that fact. Maybe Ferb only likes her because he hasn't 'played the field' for something better. She watched the road go by and started to fade into vision with the slowing of the car, and then they stopped.

"Well, we're here," Ferb broke the silence. Vanessa looked over at him, feeling a bit hurt by her recent thoughts. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted—demanded—to know if she was keeping him from experiencing life, if he even liked her.

"Walk me to my door?" She said a little louder than expected. Ferb looked quizzically at her, and then opened his car door. Then Vanessa stepped out of the car and they walked to the door of her apartment.

They stood outside the door a moment, while Vanessa digested thoughts. She tightened her black coat, suddenly feeling a chill, and looked at her boyfriend standing there. His hands dug in his pockets, and a patient, welcoming smile on his face. She inhaled sharply, "Ferb, do you really like me?" she asked rather stupidly, "And you do you think I…I don't know, hold you back?"

Ferb's brow furrowed in confusion, "Whatever do you mean? Of course I like you," he asked stepping closer toward her in comfort.

Vanessa huffed in frustration and looked away for a moment, as if looking out into the night would put the correct words in her mouth. "You're almost in your 20's, Ferb, the time of your life! And I feel I'm keeping you from enjoying it," she began to pace back and forth beside him in her rant, "I mean think about it, whenever you go out on the town and some pretty chick hits on you, you have to tell her you have a girlfriend! Heck, you wouldn't even go out really unless it was with me! I don't want to tie you down like that," she stopped suddenly, clouds forming from her mouth in the cold. She stared at him deeply, "I feel like you don't really like me because you've only been dating _me_…" she said quietly.

Ferb didn't say anything. He only looked at her with an unreadable expression. Vanessa was trembling by now, bracing herself for his realization. He glanced away from her for a moment, and the murdering silence expanded. "Actually," he spoke and looked back up at her, "I don't _have_ to tell them I have a girlfriend,"

Well, that's that. World shattered. Better go—

"I _want_ to," he smiled. The air then got warmer. Vanessa blinked back tears as he approached her, finally smiling back at him.

He embraced her then, and all the cold went away. He held her in his arms and spoke, "You could never hold me back, Vanessa! You are my experience. And though I've never officially dated those girls, they've hung around me enough to where I know what they're like," they parted just enough to stare each other in the eyes, "And they're not what I want. I want you, I want a high falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin', speeding locomotive that just won't stop!"

Vanessa giggled at that, leaned closer to him, "I _am_ a hot apple pie with a cherry on top," they shared another laugh together. Time had slowed down for this moment, as they both found their lips mere inches apart. Vanessa wanted some confirmation, some flashing signal in his eyes that told her 'yes', but she had no time to look. Eyes closed. Skin warmed. Lips met.

And time was just beginning. Ferb is a man of action, after all.

**~Gypsy~**


End file.
